The Ashes
by AbbeyRebeccaHoran
Summary: Sequel To Burning Twilight - Leah is pregnant with Jacob's baby, while Bella is pregnant with Edward's. Leah has let go of her love for Jacob, hatred for Emily and tries to let go of her hatred for Bella, but what happens when... Full Summary Inside
1. Over It

**Sequel To "Burning Twilight" **

**Summary : Leah is pregnant with Jacob's baby, while Bella is pregnant with Edward's. Leah has let go of her love for Jacob, hatred for Emily and dislike for Bella. What happens when Bella decides she doesn't want Jacob around Kera or Leah? What happens when Kera is born and has a mind of her own? **

**Discaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 - Over It**

I found myself starring at the road with a sort of longing. I was warned about phasing while pregnant. Carlisle said it could harm Kera and I. I smiled at the thought of my little girl. My baby. My little wolf. The Elders said she'd be able to phase as soon as she could crawl and since she was growing so quickly, that would be very soon.

I remembered the day almost everyone in La Push gathered at my house. Jacob and I had to announce that I was pregnant. The Elders were not happy at first. I was not Jacob's imprint and he wasn't mine, but Kera would have the wolf gene and that was the only thing that made them allow this. I remembered Sam's face. Paul's, Jared's, Quil's, Embry's, everyone's face. They didn't know what to think of it.

_"Leah, please tell me this is some sort of a joke." Sam said._

_I shook my head at him. "I'm really pregnant."_

_Sam's eyes suddenly became dark and he didn't say anything the rest of the night. Emily was rubbing his arm and smiling at me. _

_Paul got this disgusted look on his face. His eyes were staring at my stomach. "So you're going to have a balloon sticking out of you soon? Something's growing inside you?" he asked._

_"I just hope we don't see anything while we're phased. I might puke," Embry said._

_Quil shook his head. "A kid? Man, Jacob. With Leah?"_

_Seth was smiling and talking to my mom about my baby. How she'd be so cute. _He's getting soft. I'm worried.

_"Leah, Jacob," Billy said. _

_We both turned. Billy had tears in his eyes. "Congratulations. I wish you would have waited, but I'm still glad to know I'll be a grandfather."_

_I half smiled. Jacob looked uncomfortable as we all sat around the fire._

I didn't blame them, but the only was that was supportive was my mom, Billy, and Seth. No one knew whether to be worried or excited. I was only 17. But I knew I could take care of my little wolf. I had to.

"Leah, are you okay?" my mom said, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Jacob? Wasn't he supposed to come over?"

"Was he?" I gritted my teeth.

She stood beside me and grabbed my hand. "Seth told me about what happened."

"What happened?"

"Bella."

I sighed. "Oh, that. That was really nothing."

"Nothing! Hah!" She yelled. "Seth said Bella was starring at you like she hated you and then everyone started yelling and it broke out into a huge argument!"

"I know. That was my fault. I started it."

"Leah," my mom said and raised her eyebrows. "What's this? I thought you didn't like Bella. Why are you standing up for her?"

"I'm not standing up for her, exactly. I kind of understand it. She loves Jacob. Jacob loves her. I know what it feels like to have someone taken away from you. I mean, I am having Jacob's baby."

"And she's having Edward's." She squeezed my hand. "She has Edward. It was her choice. She can't have both."

"She does. They both wait on her."

"Why are you giving up on it? You love Jacob, Leah. And I know he loves you, too. Fight for him."

"Why? Why fight? I don't want to fight. I just want him to be Kera's father. I just want him to be there for her."

"You're giving up to easy. You're just showing Bella that she can have both without the problem of you getting in the way."

"I don't think it's easy having both of them love her like that. I'm sure it hurts her because it hurts them. And I know I'm giving up easy, but that's because I don't want any problems." She sighed. "Thanks for being here for me mom. I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled. "Call Jacob."

I shook my head. "I have nothing to say."

"Tell him you love him."

"Why? He knows I do. What's that going to change?

"Just remind him. He'll come around." She hands me the phone and gives me a hug before going inside.

I stare at the phone a while before dialing Jacob's number. I count the rings. I was about to hang up when someone said," Hello?" It wasn't Jacob. Bella's voice reminded me of that day. I tried to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't.

_I walked up to the Cullen house with Jacob. He told me it was alright to go there for my check up. I didn't want to! I was so terrified of seeing the Cullen's faces as they starred at me. Ugh. And Edward could read minds! That would be worse._

"_Leah, calm down. No one's going to kill you."_

"_You never know. They might. Especially Bella! You said she wasn't happy about this."_

"_She'll live."_

"_Not for long."_

_He winced and tightened his grip on my arm._

"_Sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's fine. You're right, anyway."_

_I pulled away. "I think I'll come tomorrow."_

"_Leah, don't be such a baby. You're a mother."_

"_Oh, god."_

"_What? It's true."_

"_No one's said it out loud, yet. Oh, god."_

"_Come on, Leah, you are being a baby."_

"_Shut up, Jake. I just don't want to lose my head."_

"_No one's going to attack you. I promise."_

"_Okay, but if someone does hurt me, it's going to be on your conscious that you broke your promise. Just like all those other promises, Jake."_

"_You're mean today."_

"_I'm pregnant. I'm aloud to be."_

"_Oh, just stop and come inside." He opened the door and pulled me in after prying my arms off the door._

_I starred at all the Cullens. They were on the couches. Bella's frowned as she starred at me. I gulped._

"_Calm down, Leah," Jacob whispered._

"_Leah, no one's going to hurt you," the blond male said. Jasper maybe?_

"_You don't know that."_

"_I do," Alice said and smiled. "You're fine."_

_I cringed when I finally got a whiff of the house. It burned my nose. God, they stink._

_Edward looked up at me. "You stink, too, dog."_

"_Watch it, bloodsucker," Jacob said. He was standing up for me._

_Edward ignored him and looked back to Bella, who was eyeing me. It was irritating. _

"_What?" I yelled at her. Oops. That wasn't suppose to come out._

_She flinched, but yelled back at me, "Nothing."_

"_Thought so," I muttered._

"_Now, now," Carlisle said. "Enough."_

"_Control your girlfriend, dog," The blond female hissed to Jacob._

"_Mind your own business, blondie," Jacob snapped back._

"_Shut up, mutt," Emmett said. _

"_Enough!" Carlisle said._

_Jacob and the blond ignored Carlisle. They started getting into an argument. They were right in each others faced. Oh, no. This wasn't good. Edward was yelling at them, while Jasper and Alice stood in the corner and just watched, unsure what to do. Emmett got in between Jacob and the blond. _

_Please don't die, Jacob. Please don't die, I chanted to myself. I was defenseless as I watched them. I looked back to Bella. If looks could kill ran through my mind…_

"_Look what you started," Bella said._

"_Be quiet. Don't talk to me."_

"_I'll talk to you if I want to."_

"_You just think you're so bad. What? Because you're with the leeches? You're weak, Bella. You're going to die giving birth to that demon."_

_She screamed and tried to get up. Edward held her back. "No, Bella. You'll get hurt." She sat back and just sent me daggers._

"_Mutt, you're going to be sorry you said that," Edward said to me. "Get out."_

"_Make me."_

"_It's our house. Get out."_

"_Enough! Enough!" Carlisle yelled. This was surprising. "Everyone leave the room except Jacob and Leah." He looked at Edward and Bella. "And Edward and Bella."_

_Everyone stopped, turned and ran out. The blond had to be convinced by Emmett. Alice and Jasper were the first ones out. Esme stayed. She sighed. _

"Hello?" Bella asked. "Hello!"

I broke out of my trance.

"Hi, Bella. It's Leah."

"Oh, hey." I wondered why she had his phone, but then I decided I didn't really care. "Jacob," she called. "Here." She didn't sound that annoyed.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice made my heart jump. I could hear Edward in the background. "She's just calling to tell him something, Bella," he said. That annoyed me, but I tried to forget it.

"Hey, Jake."

"Leah? What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something. I feel like I should."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Jacob." He didn't say anything. I counted to fifty. Still nothing. Then, I heard a sigh.

"You don't have to say it back, Jake. I just wanted to tell you."

"Well... Why now?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Are you okay? Is Kera okay?"

"We're fine. I can't say that without something being wrong?"

"No.. It's just.."

"Yeah. I know. I gotta go. Bye Jake."

"Bye?"

I hung up and looked back at the road. What did that change? I Just embarrassed myself. He didn't say it back this time. It started to rain, so I turned to go inside.

"Leah," someone shouted. I turned to see Jacob. He walked up to me. The rain picked up, so I pulled him onto the porch.

He smiled. "I'm not going to get sick."

"Right. Force of habit. Sorry."I let go of his arm.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I ran."

"Why?"

"Because your call made me worried." He looked away as he said it. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't lie to you. Ever."

"I know. I also came because.. I know you want me to be here for Kera, but I just want you to know that I'll be here for you, too."

"I don't think I want that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't need you to be here for me. I don't want you to. I just want you to be a father."

"I know you do. I'm sorry, Leah."

"Don't be. I wouldn't change anything."

"I might want to change one thing."

"Kera?"

He laughed. "Of course not. I would like to change hurting you."

"Like I said. I wouldn't change anything. It happened. So what. Time to move on."

"So you've moved on?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know." He shook his hair off.

No way Jacob's here for just for me. He wouldn't leave Bella's side at a time like this. He'd want to spend as much time with her as he could. He'll only have a couple more days. I guess my mom was right. I gave up on him. But only because I knew I'd just be pulling him between me and Bella. I didn't need the stress.

"Jacob? Why are you here? Really?"

He stopped and looked up at me. "I told you."

"You didn't tell me everything."

"I figured you wouldn't want to know _everything_."

"I want to."

He sighed. "Edward... can hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Bella's.. baby. He can hear it."

"Really?" I shivered. "So that's why you left?"

"They began talking all loving and saying that that demon loved Bella." He groaned. "If it loved her so much, it wouldn't be sucking the life out of her."

"Sorry."

"Guess I deserve it."

"No one deserves pain, Jake."

"Some people... Some people do." He looked at the forest and then at the road.

"You gotta go," I whispered.

"I need to get back to Seth." He backed up into the rain.

"Love you, Jake."

He smiled before turning and running down the road. I watched him turn from man to wolf. I tried to turn away, but I couldn't. He then disappeared from sight and I saw another figure.

Emily stepped out from the side of the road with her umbrella. All I could see were her legs approaching. She dropped it on the porch and waved at me.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hey."

"I wanted to come over and see how you're doing. How much longer?"

I had gotten over what happened with Sam, Emily and I. Emily was so good to me. She deserved to be treated better. I had no grudges. I wanted to have a happy life with Kera. I wanted to show her how to forgive.

"2 weeks, maybe a month."

"Already? Wow." She hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I can't wait to see her."

"She'll be beautiful." She pulled away and reached into her bag. "Oh, I got this for her." She pulled out a necklace and put it into my hand. I examined it. It was beautiful. A red wooden wolf hung from it along with other charms.

**(See Picture on Profile)**

"Emily," I whispered. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I hugged her, but still kept my eyes on the wolf. "It's a nice red. I wonder what fur color she'll have."

"I'm glad you like it. I was wondering about her color, too. Maybe brown like Jacob. Or grey, like you. Do you think she'll like it, though?""

"She'll love it."

She smiled. "I saw Jacob. Did he come see you?"

"Yeah. Just for a minute."

"I'm glad he's coming around. She'll need him around."

"She will."

I didn't let go of her and she didn't say anything. We just stood there on the porch and held each other. Tears streamed down my face. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Jacob leaving down the road was probably the saddest thing I've ever faced. Yeah, even sadder than seeing Sam and Emily.

"Leah, Emily, come inside," my mom whispered from behind us.

My mom pulled us inside and she hugged me. "He'll be back," she whispered.

"I know."

**A/N : Ome, I'm so glad I started it. I've been so lazy, but I finally began the next part and it's a long first chapter. When I finished, I was surprised. I didn't mean to write that much. Yeah, Okay, I did a crappy job starting, but, oh well. Hope I didn't ruin the whole beginning. :P And OME, wasn't Eclipse the best Twilight so farrrr? Except for the make out sessions and Bella trying to seduce Edward and Jacob's pain in the end, it was all awesome! Can't wait for Breaking Dawn! I'm Excited! Are you excited? You know what else I'm excited for? Harry Potter! Yup! Kay, Bye. Don't forget to review! (: Reviews make me happy.**

**-AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	2. Imprinted

**Chapter 2 - Imprinted**

I opened my eyes. It was light outside. I sat and up and stretched. My mom's face was suddenly close to mine.

"See Emily," my mom said and looked at her. She was standing in the doorway. "I told you if I sat here long enough, she'd wake up." She looked back to me and smiled. "Leah, Seth imprinted!"

"No."

"Yes."

Emily shook her head, "Maybe you should wait, Sue."

"She needs to know." She took my hands. "Sweetie, Seth imprinted on Renesmee."

"Who the hell is Renesmee?"

"Bella's daughter."

The blood drained from my face. I felt it. Something in me wanted to scream, but also sing. Jacob could have imprinted. My Jacob. I shuddered, and then smiled.

"She's smiling. That's a good sign," my mom said.

"Leah?" Emily asked.

"Leah, we all know how bad this is. It's half vampire! But we have to... go easy on Seth."

"How did Bella take that?"

Emily made a sound.

I looked up at her.

"Bella's sort of unconscious. She's changing into a vampire. They said she should wake up tomorrow or the next day."

"What? What happened?"

"We don't know the details," Emily said. "Jacob doesn't want to tell us."

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's pretty pissed. Really pissed. Seth is just too caught up in Renesmee to really care about anything."

"I need to see him."

"He won't answer his cell phone."

"Screw technology. I'm going over there."

"Leah, you can't just walk in the Cullen house."

"Watch me." I got up and steadied myself. Then I marched right past Emily into the living room. They were pulling my arms, telling me I couldn't, but I had to! I opened the door and there he was.

"Jacob."

He looked up. "Leah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Jacob!" my mom and Emily said in unison.

"Sue, Emily," he said. "We need to talk. All of us."

Emily pulled him inside and we all sat in the living room. He was shaking and then he cleared his throat to speak. "You already know about Seth."

We all nodded.

"You're going to tell us exactly what happened?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to know all the details," Emily said. She looked pale.

"I went back after I came here yesterday. Bella dropped her cup. She reached to get it. And then we heard a loud tear. She started to throw up blood and shake. Edward and I tried to revive her and keep her alive. Edward ejected venom in her system, and then started to bite her all over, so the venom would go through, thus saving her. Her heart stopped beating and I had to leave. Edward kept working on her. I was downstairs when Seth came in and saw… Renesmee. I knew the second his eyes lit up that he had imprinted. I heard Bella's heart pick up. And that's what happened."

We all just sat there, mouths gaping. Jacob was so blunt and he sounded so… lifeless. I took his hand and smiled. He didn't pull away, but he didn't smile either. He just sat there staring at the floor.

"Now she's just changing?" Emily asked. "What does this mean? What will Sam say? I didn't see him today..."

"I talked Edward while we trying to save Bella. He asked me if I would give him permission to save Bella by turning her into a vampire. I agreed. As true alpha, I had the right to do so. Sam wasn't happy, but what's done, is done."

"And now Seth is with Renesmee."

"Yeah and Rosalie. They've been fighting over who gets to feed her."

I cringed at the word _feed._ Oh course it would need blood. Jacob noticed the tension in my body.

"They're giving her formula. She doesn't particularly like it, but who cares. You don't always get what you want."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

He squeazed my hand and gave me a little smile. It made me feel slightly better. "So what now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We wait."

"For what?"

"For Bella's reaction to Seth and Renesmee."

The room went silent. Even the birds outside stopped chirping. If she hurts Seth, she's going to be a headless vampire. I growled. Then I felt something move inside my stomach. I craned my neck when I heard a noise. Jacob put his ear to my stomach. It made me tingle inside.

"What is it?" we all asked him.

"Kera.. she's… growling, too?"

**ONE DAY LATER:**

My mom was on the phone with Carlisle, scheduling my next check-up. Ever since we heard Kera, I've been itching to ask Carlisle all about it.

"Tomorrow's good, Leah?" my mom called.

"Yeah."

"Come over there? Carlisle.. That's not such a good…" She paused. "Alright, thank you." She slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"What?"

"He wants us so go over there! He's nuts!"

"What? Why'd you say yes?"

"Because that's the only way he could see you. He has to monitor Bella. Edward's going crazy, apparently."

"She still hasn't woke up?"

"No."

"Damn, that's one long nap."

"Yeah." She fell onto the couch.

"Jacob will protect you. Where is he anyway?"

"Over there with Seth. He has to check on him now and then. Who knows what might happen."

"I'm glad you too are finally spending time together. Though he is eating all of our food."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"How's the baby?"

I rubbed my stomach. "She's perfect. I wish I could hear her again."

"Mm. It seems as though she has a mind of her own. And she doesn't like Bella."

"Well, who does besides the vampires?"

"True." I'm glad she didn't say "And Jacob".

"I love you, Kera," I whispered.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

We walked up to the Cullen house. I was shaking. I hadn't been here since the fight. Who knows how they'll look at me. Carlisle opened the door for us. Jacob led me in. I forced my mom to stay home. I didn't want her to get hurt if something started again.

Rosalie and Seth were in the kitchen. I could hear them arguing over who gets to feed Renesmee. Edward, Alice and Jasper weren't around. Emmett and Esme were sitting on the couch. I'd learned all there names finally.

"Welcome back, Leah," Esme said and got up to give me a hug.

Emmet waved and I nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" Jacob asked.

"Alice, Jasper and Edward are upstairs.. Rosalie and Seth are in the kitchen."

"Fighting?" Jacob asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Emmett said.

I laughed lightly.

"Hey, I heard Kera growled. Badass."

"She has a mind of her own," Esme said.

"Something like that," Jacob said.

I sat by Carlisle and watched as he checked my heart rate, took some blood, all that doctor crap. I was getting impatient. I wanted to know about Kera.

"Well," he said when he finished. "I understand you have questions."

"Yes. I've been waiting to ask."

"Ask away."

**Meanwhile, Upstairs...**** (Third person POV- I hate that POV, but it's necessary right now.)**

"Alice, how long?" Edward asked. He was staring impatiently at Bella.

"It'll only be a while, Edward. Calm down."

"Are you sure? Maybe I did something wrong." He sighed.

"Edward, you did great. She'll be perfect," Alice assured him.

Jasper sat in the chair in the corner and just watched the sky. Alice stood in the doorway and watched Edward and Bella, waiting for any new flash of the future.

Alice's face went blank. She was seeing Bella now. She saw Bella open her eyes and look around in wonder. Edward looked at Alice.

"She's going to open her eyes."

Edward looked back to Bella. In a second, Bella's eyes were open and she staring up in wonder. Edward told her everything was going to be fine. She was fine. Bella got up quickly and braced herself against the wall. Edward reached out to her.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

**Later on, downstairs…**** ( Back to Leah's POV)**

"So you're saying she can already think and she knows what's going on?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Just like Renesmee."

"She's nothing like Renesmee," I snapped.

"My apologies, I just meant that Renesmee also had a mind of her own early, like Kera," Carlisle said and smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's the nerves."

"No worries."

"So how long?" Jacob asked.

"It'll be very, very soon. She's probably ready now, but might want to wait just a couple more days to be sure."

"You mean I could have her at any moment?"

"Yes, but it's best to wait at least another day, like I said. I want to make sure you'll both be safe."

"Thank you, Carlisle. For anything. We owe you big time."

"You're welcome. No need. I'm happy to help. She's fascinating."

"She's special."

"Very."

"Awww," Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett. Don't be jealous."

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I'm so jealous. I'm so jealous of all the pain you'll be going through during the birth of her."

"Emmett," Esme snapped.

"It's fine, Esme," I said.

"Just shut your mouth, Emmett," Jacob said.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. Alice and Jasper appeared suddenly. Carlisle smiled at them and then tilted his head in confusion. How odd.

"Edward and Bella.. left just now."

"So she's okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Perfect. They went out the window around ten minutes ago. We watched them until they disappeared."

I had to shut my mouth to keep from growling. Bella was up. She was new. Stronger. A vampire. Jacob took my hands and rubbed them.

"Leah?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine."

"So what now?" Emmett asked.

Alice's face suddenly went blank and her eyes closed. "Wait. They're coming back already."

"We need to get out of here," Jacob said.

" Wait, it's too late. They're here now."

"I'll take care of this," Jacob growled and ran out the door.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Damnit, Jacob, I lost them. He must be with them now. They're gone from my vision," Alice said.

"She could kill him!"

"I doubt she'd want any of _his_ blood," Emmett said.

"She probably won't," Jasper said.

I growled. Esme gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We just have to wait and see," Carlisle said.

Emmett looked out the window. "I see them."

I went over to the window as fast as I could. Jacob stood out the most. I could see his back and beyond him, I could see Edward.. and her. Even from here, I could see her skin, her pale, pale skin. Her crimson eyes… It made me shudder.

Behind me I heard Rosalie and Seth's voice. I turned around. Seth was holding Renesmee. I couldn't help gasping. She was beautiful. She looked at me and then at Seth. I looked away from them and back to Jacob.

He was running over here. He opened the door and grabbed me. "They're coming." He looked at Seth. "Seth." He pulled me away from the door.

Seth gave Renesmee to Rosalie and backed away from her a little. We all held our breath as Edward opened the door and walked in with Bella.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Hope You Enjoyed The Second Chapter. This Chapter Was So Long, So I Thought I'd Cut It Off Here. Yeah, Sorry About The Cliffhanger. I Won't Make You Wait To Long For The Next One. I Promise. So Don't Forget To Review. Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed And Added "The Ashes" To Their Favorite Story List. (: Your Support Means Everything To Me! Until Next Time..**

**-AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	3. Protecting

**Chapter 3 – Protecting**

Edward kept Bella close behind him. He looked around at all our faces, lingering on mine the longest. Everyone was smiling at them, except me, Jacob and Seth, but I could sense how anxious they were. Bella looked at everyone and stopped on me, giving me the biggest glare. Jacob growled which made Bella's eyes tighten. She looked away and then spotted Renesmee.

"I was out just two days?" she gasped. She looked at Renesmee in awe. Renesmee reached towards her then put her hand on Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie patted her hand and whispered, "Yes, it's her."

Renesmee looked back at Bella. She focused on her then smiled, flashing her perfect teeth.

Bella took a step towards her. Everyone moved quickly. Emmett and Jasper stood in front of her. Edward gripped her from behind. Even Carlisle and Esme moved near Jasper and Emmett. Seth stood protectively in front of Renesmee and Rosalie. Jacob, Alice and I hadn't moved a bit.

Alice sighed. "She's not going to do anything. Back off."

"I'm okay," Bella whispered to Edward.

….

Seth handed Renesmee to Bella, still holding onto her. She gasped and all hands on her tightened. The whole room went silent and only, Jake, Seth, Renesmee and I were breathing.

Renesmee had showed Bella a memory of hers. The only memory she had of Bella. The half vampire, half baby was gifted. Gifted. I rolled my eyes.

Bella leaned down and pressed her lips to Renesmee's forehead. This made me shiver. Sure, it was a leech, but it was half human. She could easily kill.

Seth became protective. "Haven't we experimented enough for today? I mean, Bella's doing great, but I don't think we should push it."

Bella glared at him and I took a step forward, ready to attack if she made a move. Everyone was crowded around her.

"What's your problem, Seth?"

Bella pulled lightly on Renesmee and Seth stood closer.

Edward hissed. "I'm not afraid to throw you out, Seth. Don't ruin her moment."

"I'll help him, dog, "Rosalie said. Since when did Rosalie talk to Seth that way?

I growled at them. Jacob grabbed my arms and held me back.

Bella just watched Seth. She looked annoyed as he stared down at Renesmee. I'd know that stare any day. Bella finally gasped.

"No!" I yelled.

Edward pulled Bella away. Seth took Renesmee and held her defensively. Everyone was tense.

"Rose," Bella whispered. "Take Renesmee."

Seth gave Renesmee to Rosalie and she backed away. Seth staid where he was and just crossed his arms. Stupid, leech.

She told Edward to go stand near Renesmee and he did so. Bella then took two steps toward him.

I pulled towards them, but Jacob just held me back. "Leah, don't. I'll take care of it."

He pushed me back and slowly walked up to them.

"Bella," he whispered.

She growled fiercely at him, but her eyes were locked on Seth.

"You stupid dog! How dare you imprint on _my _baby!"

"I couldn't control it, Bella." He backed away from her.

"It's not his fault, Bella," Jacob said.

"Shut up, Jacob." She stepped closer and closer to Seth.

They retreated out the door. Everyone moved to follow. I pushed my way through them and stood at the bottom of the porch.

"Bella, don't do this," Jacob said.

"You're going to stay away from her. Starting now," Bella hissed.

"You know I can't do that," Seth snapped.

"Try."

"I can't. It's impossible. We have to be together."

"You're not going to go anywhere near my daughter. Go back to where you came from! And take your damn pregnant sister with you!"

"You don't bring Leah into this," Seth growled and stepped forward. "She has nothing to do with this."

"I don't' care! I want you both gone!"

"Mhm. What about Jacob? Just going to keep him locked up here and never let him see Leah?"

"What?" she said suddenly lost. "That's irrelevant."

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I think it should be said!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You hate Leah. You don't want Jacob anywhere near her. Because you're selfish, Bella. You've always been selfish."

Edward stepped forward. "Watch it, dog."

I hissed at him. "Watch it, dog?' What about your sweet innocent leech?"

Edward glared at me. "You think Bella started this?"

"Yes, I do. She's the one that got knocked up by a vampire and carried a demon that was slowly killing her."

He stepped forward. "You really don't want to start something."

"Maybe I do."

Carlisle stepped in. "Enough. Edward, move."

I looked back to Seth and Bella.

"I didn't mean to hurt Jacob."

"But you did."

"I feel terrible about it. I love him."

"Love him. Hah. Yeah, but you don't have him. Leah does. You hate that Leah has Jacob's baby."

"This has nothing to do with Renesmee." Bella stepped forward. "Just leave."

""Nessie wants me here."

"What?" she hissed. "What did you say?"

"Well, Renesmee is a long name, so I just-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after a monster?" she screeched.

I knew even before she finished her sentence that she was going to lunge at him. I had to do something. No one was moving. It happened quickly.

I jumped in the air, my clothes ripping and falling onto the ground. Bella was an inch away from Seth, ready to attack. I made it just in time to knock her out of the way.

She fell by the watching vampires.

I howled out in pain as I hit the ground. I could smell my own blood. I shivered as I phased back to my human form. I looked up and all I could see was Jacob's face. I heard someone scream. Maybe that was me. Everything went black.

…

I opened my eyes and stretched. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ow!" I screamed.

I sat up. It hurt even more. I fell back.

"Leah?" Jacob whispered.

I turned to my left. Jacob was sitting by the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Leah, you scared me. What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"I'm talking about yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. I think I went for a checkup at the Cullen's house."

"And?" I raised his eyebrows.

"And what?"

"Leah, don't you remember Bella and Seth getting into a fight? You got between them."

"Wasn't that a dream?"

"No." He laughed.

I frowned. "Where's Seth? Is he okay?" My stomach burned. "Why does my stomach hurt?"

I looked down. My eyes widened. My bump. It was gone. No, no, no.

"Jacob, please tell me I'm dreaming." My eyes started to water.

"No, you're not. But she's fine, Leah."

"She's fine? Where is she?" I sat up. "I want her."

I pulled away the sheets. Jacob stopped me.

"Leah, you're stomach ripped open. You can't get up and start walking. You haven't healed yet."

"Shouldn't I have?"

"I would have that so. It's not fresh, but you can still see the stitches. Carlisle did the best he could. You were bleeding so much."

I moved my shirt. He was right. I had a huge gash on my stomach. It hurt every time I breathed.

"I want to see her. What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful. She…" He laughed. "I can't explain it. You have to see her."

He got up and left the room. A few seconds later my mom ran in and hugged me.

"Oh, Leah! We were so worried about you!"

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Leah, you're not fine! You almost died! Kera almost died!"

"Where is she?" I looked over her shoulder.

She let go and sat next to me. Jacob appeared with her.

She was beautiful. What stood out the most were her eyes. They were light brown. They almost looked golden. I was happy to see that her face matched her father's more than mine. Her straight hair, which was already to her shoulders, was dark brown, like mine. She was a shade lighter than me.

She looked at Jacob and then at me, smiling.

I reached for her and she reached back. Jacob put her into my awaiting arms. She was already so big. She looked a year old, rather than just a day old.

She put her hand on my cheek. I smiled at her.

"I love you, Kera."

She giggled. It was the most beautiful sound. "I love you, too, momma."

Her voice left me breathless. How could she already talk? I looked up at Jacob.

"I have no idea how it's possible," he said and shook his head. "But isn't it amazing?"

"It's unbelievable."

"Aww, Leah, isn't she perfect?" My mom cried.

"She's more than perfect. I can't believe it."

"Momma, are you okay?"

I felt like I was going to cry, but I couldn't. "I'm fine."

"She's been so worried about you," my mom whispered and pat Kera's hand.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm fine," I assured her.

She smiled, curled closer to me and closed her eyes.

"She's tired," Jake said. "She's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Go to sleep, my little wolf." I pulled the blanket over her. "I love you."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was so excited to write it. When I wrote the part with Kera and Leah, I was smiling. When I walked over to my parents, they thought I did something. I was just so happy! Hope you are, too. If you have any questions, feel free to message me! And Please Review! Reviews put a smile on my face. Until next time….**

**AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	4. Stay

**Chapter 4 - Stay**

_**Earlier…**_

"_Momma, are you okay?"_

_I felt like I was going to cry, but I couldn't. "I'm fine."_

"_She's been so worried about you," my mom whispered and pat Kera's hand._

"_I'm fine, sweetie. I'm fine," I assured her._

_She smiled, curled closer to me and closed her eyes. _

"_She's tired," Jake said. "She's been waiting for you to wake up."_

"_Go to sleep, my little wolf." I pulled the blanket over her. "I love you."_

_**Now..**_

I watched Kera sleep. I was still in shock. She was my baby.

"What happened after I phased?" I asked Jacob.

He frowned. "You phased back. Your stomach ripped open. Carlisle was there in a second. He took you inside and upstairs. Everyone just sat downstairs waiting. Bella was trying to calm down. She wasn't aloud to be near Renesmee, so Seth and Rosalie took care of her."

"So Seth's okay?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Shouldn't you be over there with him?" Who knows what Bella would try to do to him! What if they'd let her hurt him? Wait, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow that. Would they?

"No. He's fine. For now."

I took his hand. "Thank you, Jake."

He looked up. "For what?"

"Kera."

He blushed.

I laughed. I'm glad Jacob was here. "And for taking care of me."

"No problem. I'm happy."

"So am I." I looked back at Kera.

"I just worry," he said. "About Bella. How she's going to take this."

Of course he'd be worried about her. And here I was thinking that Kera's birth changed something about that. Guess not. She still has him wrapped around her finger.

"She probably doesn't like it, but there's nothing she can really do about it."

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Jake, can I ask you something?" What am I doing?

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"I was just wondering…" I took a deep breath. "Why do you love Bella so much?"

He froze."That's…"

"None of my business, I know. Nevermind. I shouldn't have asked. Don't. It's okay."

He stared at me.

I felt sick. I didn't want to know why he loved her. Stupid girl. "Really, don't tell me."

"Leah, I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you so much. I know you don't understand my feelings for Bella. How could I feel something for her? I don't know. I can't help it.. But.."

"Don't, Jake. I said don't. Please, I feel sick. Don't." I fell back onto the bed.

"Sorry." He rubbed my arm. "Hey, I gotta go."

"Bella?"

"No, Seth. Plus there's something that's been bugging me.. and Seth. I have to do it."

"I don't want to know. And thank you. Take care of my brother. Make sure no one rips him up." I got up to give him a hug. My stomach had almost healed completely. It just tingled. "I promise he'll be safe."

"Mm. Promise."

He pulled away. "I know. Don't start."

He was halfway out the door when Kera sat up and growled. I noticed the necklace Emily gave me to give to her was around her neck. I jumped. Jacob did, too. He turned to us.

"Did you growl?" he asked me.

I pointed to Kera. She had a pouty look on her face.

"Take me, daddy," she cried.

He walked back over to her. "Kera, I can't take you. I'm sorry."

She held his arm. "Then stay! Don't go."

"I have to go see your Uncle Seth. I need to see if he's alright."

"No! You want to see Bella! I don't want you to see Bella!"

"How does she know about Bella?" I whispered to him.

"Kera saw her when Carlisle was taking care of you. She doesn't like Bella."

"I figured."

Jacob kissed Kera's forehead. "I wish I could take you, but I can't."

"Kera, he has to go. He'll be back." I hugged her.

"I don't want daddy to love Bella. He has to stay here with you, so we can be a family."

She surprised me. Kera was so smart. She could already talk to so well. She knew about me, Jake and Bella. She understood it.

"We are a family. Daddy can do whatever he wants. He'll always be here for you."

Jacob nodded. "Always."

I picked Kera up. "Let's walk daddy over, okay?"

She frowned, but nodded. We walked outside and followed Jacob down the road. It felt so normal to hold Kera and walk with Jacob. Like we've done it a million times before.

We walked Jacob halfway. He kissed Kera and then took off running. We watched his disappear. Kera sighed.

"He's coming back."

"I hope soon."

"Let's go home."

On our way back we walked past Emily's house. She spotted us and ran outside.

"Oh, Leah! You're okay! I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled at Kera. "I missed you already."

I heard noise coming from her house. "The pack's there?"

"Yeah, they're cleaning out my fridge." She looked back to me. "Why don't you come over?"

"I don't know.. I really don't want to see them right now.. Especially like this. It's all new.."

"Oh, I know. Sorry. I didn't think about that." She rubbed my shoulder.

"Mommy I want to see them."

"I know, Kera, but not now, okay?"

"But they're family. I wanna see them."

I sighed. I couldn't help, but give in to her. "Okay, okay."

When I stepped in Emily's house, it went silent. All eyes were on Kera. They starred at her like she was a ghost.

"Paul, Quil," She pointed to each of them. " Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Sam, meet Kera. Kera meet.. them."

She waved at them. "Hi wolves."

Paul, who was closest to her, turned pale.

"I know, right? She's amazing," Emily sighed.

I caught Sam's glare. He eyed Kera in way that I didn't like.

"Hey," I finally said to everyone.

Quil waved at me. "Hey, Leah. So you're okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. Thanks."

"That's good," Jared said.

I was glad that they started eating again. Maybe they could get along with her. They just needed some time.

"Embry?" Sam said. "No."

Everyone paused to look at him. He was starring at Kera.. Almost like…

"Oh my god, no way!" Emily squealed.

Sam didn't look very happy. Everyone around the table started laughing.

"Aww, how cute," Paul joked.

Quil patted him on the back. "I know Claire is two, but that….that's funny. Kera's only a day old!"

That reminded me of someone. Seth. "Seth imprinted on a newborn."

They stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, yeah, Bella's thing." Paul scowled.

Embry got up. "Leah, I-"

"Embry, it's fine. A little creepy… But fine." I nodded.

"Embry," Kera said and smiled.

His eyes light up.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't as happy as I looked about Embry imprinting on my Kera. I'd only had her a day. He wasn't going to take her away from me. I wouldn't let that happen.

"One thing," I said.

Embry nodded.

"You wait. I just met her this morning. I want some time with her."

"Of course, Leah."

"So has she phased yet? When you going to let her run?" Jared asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, when are you going to let her phase and run with us?"

"In a very, very long time. She's way too young to help you."

"She can talk! She's probably really strong, too," Brady said and nodded.

"No. It's too early. Don't even think about it."

"Alright, alright, enough you guys," Emily said.

"I gotta go, Em."

"Okay, come back soon." She hugged me and Kera. "Bye."

I waved at everyone, trying to ignore Sam's face, and walked out.

"Mommy, why can't I help the wolves?"

"Because, Kera, you're to young for that.. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But later I can?"

"Maybe. I'm sure you're going to be very strong."

"Can I be a wolf?"

"You are a wolf."

"No, now. I want to be a wolf."

"Kera, I think it's a little to early…"

"Watch me." She dropped out of my arms.

"Kera!"

She ran towards the woods. I watched her, shocked. She then leaped into the air. I thought she was going to fall, but then her clothes ripped and she dropped to the ground a wolf. Her coat was the same as Jacob's. Russet brown. She was the size of a wolf cub.

I felt to my knees.

**(See Picture On Profile)**

I then noticed our audience.

"That was awesome!" Paul yelled.

"Go Kera!" Quil yelled.

Embry just laughed and clapped. She seemed to like that.

"How adorable!" Emily yelled.

I laughed. She trotted over to me.

"You're amazing. You know that."

I picked her up. "Okay, you had your fun. Let's go home."

I waved to everyone again and made my way back home with Kera in my arms. She was warm. My little wolf was already so grown up..I felt like I was going to have my happy ending. For once.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to check the picture of Kera. I googled it. Hehehe Googled it.. (Edward) Anyways, if you have an suggestions or questions just pm me! & thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from you. Don't forget to! (: Until next time…**

**-AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	5. Following

**Chapter 5 – Following**

**Jacob's POV**

I thought about Kera as I walked up to his door. I shouldn't do this. They'll kill me for doing this… But I have to do it.

I knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door. I could see the surprise on his face.

"Jacob."

"Charlie, you need to come with me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"To see Bella."

**Kera's POV** (I'm not sure how to make Kera sound a bit childish still, so work with me. I tried.)

I waited for my mommy to fall asleep. As soon as she was did, I put on different clothes and tip toed into the living room. Grandma Sue was taking a nap, too. I ran outside and into a bush. I waited until it was clear, then I phased.

I would just look like a little dog, right?

I ran as fast as I could toward where mommy and I walked with daddy. I don't know if I could find him before he went to the vampire's house, but I had to.

I smelled something as I ran. I would know that scent anywhere. It was my daddy… with someone else? I followed my nose into the forest. And mommy thought I was too young. She'll be so shocked that I tracked daddy.

The scent grew stronger as I moved. Finally, I saw daddy. He was with another man I've never seen before.

"Jacob, what's this all about? You said you'd take me to see Bella."

"There's something I have to show you first, Charlie."

Daddy looked worried. I watched him take off his clothes and then phase, right in front of the man named Charlie. He wasn't a wolf. I could smell that. What is daddy doing?

I moved closer to get a better look.

Charlie was shocked. He stumbled back as daddy become human again and put his clothes on.

"Jacob.. I-.. What? How?"

"I'm a werewolf, Charlie."

"A..No. Impossible."

"Charlie, those legends are real. I'm a werewolf. Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Paul, Jared, and Leah. We're all wolves."

"I'm dreaming. Oh, I knew it. I'm dreaming." He threw his hands up. "Wake up. Wake up."

"You're not dreaming! This is real."

Charlie pinched himself. I rolled my eyes.

"We're the size of bears. We're the ones hunters have been seeing. We don't kill-"

Charlie cut him off. "Enough! Don't say anything else. I don't want to know." He sobbed. "I just want to see Bella."

Daddy nodded. "Come with me."

Charlie followed, but kept a distance. I had to, too. Daddy might smell me.

We were getting closer to the vampire's house. I could smell them. I didn't want to have to go to that house again. I was scared of it.

Daddy stopped Charlie and then sighed. "Maybe you should go get your car and drive. It'll give me time to warn them."

Charlie thought about it, then turned back.

I moved carefully around Charlie in the thick bushes and ran to catch up to daddy. I watched him go into the vampire's house. That's when I ran around the back.

I starred at the opened door a while. I was such a coward, but I had to do it for daddy. I had to keep him away from Bella. I took a deep breath and carefully snuck inside. I watched everyone in the living room from a crack in the kitchen door.

"Jacob, what have you done?" Bella cried. "Are you trying to get Charlie killed?"

"He deserved to know," daddy said.

"You think we should test Bella's control on Charlie? Are you insane, mutt?" Edward growled.

"You need to keep out of other people's business, dog," Rosalie said. " Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? You know, the one you knocked up?"

Daddy growled.

"Rose, it's okay. Jacob wants to be here. He can be here. I'm sure he just wants a break from Leah.. and that baby she cursed him with," Bella hissed.

That made me angry. I wanted to rip out her throat.

"Don't speak about Leah and Kera that way, Bella," Carlisle said.

Daddy didn't say anything. Why didn't he stick up for mommy?

The one called.. Emmett? He suddenly froze and his eyes locked with mine.

Oh, no. I tried to run as fast as I could towards the door, but Emmett already had me by the neck. Everyone gasped as he walked back into the living room with me.

Daddy looked confused and then shocked.

"Emmett, what is that?" Esme asked.

"Smells like a wolf, but not completely," he responded.

"Kera!" daddy growled. "Emmett, put her down."

Emmett did and I ran up to daddy. He held me in his arms.

"I- I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to find you. Mommy wouldn't let me go, so I had to sneak away. I don't want you to be here!"

He didn't say anything. I couldn't look up at him. I knew he was angry.

"Jacob, that's Kera?" Esme asked. "She's so much bigger. She can talk to so perfectly!"

I looked around at all the vampires. Bella's face scared me. She looked down at me with pure hatred. I looked back at her and growled.

"I don't like you."

They looked at me. Emmett started to laugh loudly. Even Jasper, Esme and Carlisle couldn't help but smile. Bella, Renesmee and Edward didn't look happy. Alice and Rosalie were giggling. I couldn't look up at daddy, but I could hear him laughing.

"Your daughter is rude, Jacob," Edward hissed.

"She's just honest," daddy replied. I knew he was smiling.

Renesmee looked at me and frowned.

I pointed to her. "Seth cares about you, so you're okay." I pointed to Edward. "I don't like you."

Daddy put my arm down. "Okay, that's enough."

Emmett was still laughing. "I like her."

"Jacob, I suggest you take your daughter and leave," Bella snapped.

"Why? I need to be here for Charlie."

"Who's Charlie, daddy?" I asked and looked up at him. He didn't look angry.

"Charlie is Bella's dad."

"Why are they scared he's coming?"

"Because Charlie doesn't know about vampires."

"But he knows about werewolves."

"What?" Bella snapped.

"He phased in front of Charlie," Edward said.

"Jacob, that's the stupidest thing you've ever done besides…" She cut off and shook her head.

"Besides what?" I asked and looked at her.

"You're daughter's just like you. She can't keep her nose out of things."

"Bella," Alice said. "She's just curious."

"I like her," I said and pointed to Alice.

"Yay," Alice said and smiled.

"Charlie's going to be here in a minute," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "Alice, please help Bella prepare."

Everyone moved fast. Rosalie took Renesmee and Alice pulled Bella upstairs.

I turned back to daddy and smiled. I thought about what Bella said. Besides.. Besides what? Why did Bella have to be so mean? Why'd she have to hate mommy so much? What did mommy ever do to her?

"Daddy, why does Bella hate mommy?" I asked.

"Kera, I don't know. It's not exactly something I want to ask her." He looked down at me. "You need some clothes."

"Clothes would be nice," I said and smiled.

"Hey, blondie," daddy called to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at him. "What?"

"Mind getting Kera some clothes?"

She looked at me and then daddy. "Fine. But I'm only doing it for Kera. You owe me."

"I do."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said.

I watched her give Renesmee to Seth.

Seth smiled at daddy. "Hey, Jake…" His eyes rested on mine. "Hey, Kera.

"Oh, wow." He smiled at me. "Hey, Kera. You're so big.. And beautiful. You look just like Leah when she was a baby, but I can see Jacob there, too."

Renesmee patted Seth's neck.

He looked at her. "Renesmee, this is my sister's baby."

She did it again.

"Alright, alright." Seth moved away.

Seth reminded me of the wolves. I wanted to see them again. I remembered Embry.

"Daddy, where's Embry?" I asked.

"Embry?" he said. "How do you know Embry?"

"Mommy and Emily took me to meet the wolves today. I want to seem them again. I want to see Embry, but mommy said that he's going to have to wait. Why did mommy said that?"

I hadn't really thought about it until now. I liked Embry. Something about him was different than the other wolves. He gave me a different reaction when he saw me then everyone else. I didn't understand it. Mommy couldn't explain it.

"Jake, what does that mean?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." He looked at me. "Kera, did Embry look at you differently then everyone else?"

"Do you really think she knows what you're talking about?"

"Of course."

I nodded. "He was excited when I changed into a wolf. He made me feel special. They all did."

"So do you think he imprinted on her?" Seth asked.

"Maybe."

"What's imprinted?"

"I'll explain later, Kera."

Rosalie came back downstairs and threw clothes at daddy's face. "Here, mutt. Go upstairs to the bathroom and try to wash her up at least so she doesn't look like she's been rolling in the mud."

"Thanks, blondie. You're being oddly nice."

"Not for you, though," she said and smiled at me.

I smiled back. I like her, too.

Daddy took me upstairs and tried to wash me, but I told him I could do it myself.

I hear the panic downstairs as everyone tried to prepare for Charlie. I didn't understand it, but I didn't care enough to ask.

"Kera, when Charlie walks in, I want you to just stay quiet, okay?"

"Okay."

"We don't want to scare him. You're only a day and a half old, so it's going to really freak him out if you start walking and talking."

I nodded. "I'll try to be normal."

He carried me downstairs. I noticed how everyone was anxious. Bella was on the couch with Renesmee in her arms and Edward by her side. She looked up as we came down. I noticed her eyes were brown now. Not red.

"Jacob, try to keep your daughter quiet," Edward said.

"I don't want too many surprises. He might have a heart attack," Bella sighed.

We all heard a car pull up then a door shut. Everyone took in a deep breath as the front door opened and Charlie stepped in.

I watched his eyes move from daddy's, to mine.

He gasped. "Jacob."

**A/N:**_** Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I honestly think I could have done better, but oh well. And Charlie only looked at Jacob first because he was closest to the door and he stood out the most. How do you think Bella's going to take it when Charlie is more caught up in Kera than… Renesmee. Dun dun dun. (: Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter. What will Charlie think of Kera ? :O You're going to have to wait and find out. Ps. More reviews, means faster chapters.**_


	6. Truth and Reason

**Chapter 6 – Truth and Reason**

_**Last chapter….**___

_We all heard a car pull up then a door shut. Everyone took in a deep breath as the front door opened and Charlie stepped in._

_I watched his eyes move from daddy's, to mine._

_He gasped. "Jacob."_

…_**..…**_

"Charlie," daddy replied.

"Who.. Who is that?"

Daddy was quiet then he responded," This is my daughter, Kera."

"Daughter?" Charlie gasped. "When? How? Who?"

"Uhm…."

I looked at Bella. She didn't look happy. Neither did Renesmee or Edward.

"Jacob, you're only 17. How could you have a baby? How could I have not known this for nine months!"

Charlie wasn't paying any attention to everyone else in the house. Not even his daughter that he hasn't seen for months.

I smiled.

"She's beautiful, Jacob."

"She is," daddy replied.

"How old is she?" Charlie asked.

"Well, she's a lot younger than she looks… She's a-"

"Oh, don't say that word again. Nevermind, I don't want to know. Need to know only, okay?"

Daddy nodded and then Bella cleared her throat.

Charlie suddenly remembered her. "Bella," he whispered and walked over to her.

"Hey, dad," she responded.

"So this.. This is the baby Jacob said you adopted?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "My niece."

**(I'm going to skip this whole part cause it's kinda going to be the same as the book.)**

Charlie fell back onto the chair. "Alright, Jacob, I don't want to know everything, but I'd at least like to know who you had Kera with."

Daddy hugged me. "Leah."

"Leah?" Charlie almost choked.

"I know right?" Bella laughed.

I wanted to growl, but I wasn't supposed to. Stupid Bella. Stupid daddy. He's letting Edward and Bella talk about me and mommy that way. Doesn't he love us enough to stand up for us?

"Leah?" Charlie repeated. "Hmm. That's good. I'm glad for you, Jake."

"Thanks. I am lucky." He smiled down at me.

"I should have known. I can see Leah in her."

I smiled at him.

"That's your smile, though."

"I first noticed Kera's eyes. They're so beautiful," Rosalie said.

Bella shot her a glare.

Charlie nodded. "They are. Almost golden."

"Hey, dad?" Bella called.

"Yeah?"

"Want to hold Renesmee?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Bell handed Renesmee to Charlie carefully.

I knew why she did that. She didn't like that Charlie liked me. She wanted Charlie to love Renesmee more.

"Wow, she's real sturdy." Charlie smiled down at Renesmee. "Pretty baby."

There was a crack. Everyone looked at Bella. She had broken off the arm of the couch. She held the wood in her hand tight.

**(If ya didn't get that, Bella broke it because she was angry when Charlie only said "pretty" when he called Kera "beautiful". MUAHA, Take THAT Bella! )**

I couldn't help but giggle.

She didn't like that. "Jacob, tell your daughter to shut up."

"She giggled, Bella," Alice said.

"My couch!" Esme cried.

"Jeez, Bella, calm down," Emmett said and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. It's high, squeaky and annoying." She closed her eyes and set the wood down.

Charlie flinched, but didn't say anything.

"_You're_ the annoying one," I said before I could stop myself. Oops.

I looked up at daddy.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"It's okay, sweetie."

'It's okay? You're going to let your daughter talk to Bella like that?" Edward snapped.

"Yes, I think I will." Daddy raised his eyebrows.

"She.. She can talk? Already? How old is she? Wait.. Don't tell me. Need to know only," Charlie said fast.

"This is my house, Jacob. Not yours, not hers. I don't want to be spoken to like that. It's rude. Teach her some manners."

"You're the one who needs to learn manners," I growled. "And I have a name."

Bella looked at me. "Does it look like I care if you do?"

"I guess not. All you care about is you. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, my, she's already arguing with Bella," Carlisle said.

"You have a lot of nerve."

"Me? You're the one getting mad at a newborn baby! I'm only day old. But I understand. You're jealous. Renesmee can't talk like me. She's not that advanced."

"You little b-," Bella started to say**. (BTW, she was going to say brat... Not… You know. :P I really thought about that though. Haha, get it? Female dog? Haha.. Sorry.. ): Got carried away.)**

"Enough!" Carlisle sad.

"Day old? Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. This is too much. Jacob, she's not really a day old is she?" Charlie asked.

"Well…"

"Oh, my gosh."

I looked back to my daddy. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to. I just don't want to be treated like that."

"It's okay, sweetie." She stroked my hair.

"It's not okay," Edward snapped. He stood up. "I'm sorry, Jacob, but I can't have someone causing trouble. I think it's best if you leave."

"Why should he leave?" Rosalie said. "Oh, damn, I don't mean to defend the dog or anything, but I honestly don't know why you're being so hard on Kera. Bella, I'm sorry Bella, but Bella is starting it."

"I agree," Alice replied.

"I don't," Jasper said. "I mean, this is Bella's house. It doesn't give her the right to be rude or anything, but she's just stressed out. Kera isn't making things better."

Alice shook her head and stood over by Rosalie.

Seth walked in from the kitchen with a bunch of food in his mouth. That made me hungry.

I tugged on daddy's arm. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"See, take her to go eat," Bella said. "Somewhere else."

"We'll get you something, sweetie. I promise," daddy said to me.

"Bella, that's enough," Charlie said and stood up. He put Renesmee near me and daddy on the couch.

Renesmee looked at me and hissed.

I growled at her.

Daddy stood up and moved away.

Bella picked up Renesmee.

"I'm already tired of all this fighting. Bella, Kera is a baby. Even if she wasn't, you'd need to show her some respect. She's not doing anything to you," Charlie continued.

"Dad, you don't know-" Bella began.

"I think I know well what's going on." He motioned toward the back kitchen door. "Come on."

Bella handed Seth Renesmee and disappeared through the kitchen door with Charlie, Edward and Jasper.

"Carlisle maybe we should go in there, too," Esme said. "I'm worried."

Carlisle nodded and they went inside, too.

**Third Person POV – Inside the kitchen**

"Well, I wanted to have a private talk with Bella, but.." Charlie laughed.

"Sorry, Charlie, we can't exactly explain," Jasper said.

"Dad, what is it? Please don't tell me I have to be nice to Jacob's daughter," Bella sighed.

"No, but I don't want you to treat her that way. She's a baby, Bella. And I know it's not easy seeing Jacob with a baby. Jacob with Leah, but you need to accept it. You have Edward. You have Renesmee. You've got a pretty good life. There's no need to go and try to ruin Leah's because you want Jacob." Charlie sighed. "Bella, I didn't want to tell you this, but.. You're being very, very selfish."

"Dad," Bella said.

"I'm serious, Bella. I can see it in your eyes. You just hate Leah because Jacob loves her. He wants to be with her, but you're making it hard for him. You just want Edward and Jacob. You finally started to show it because you see Kera. You see Leah in her. You see Sue in her. You're just like your mom. Renee didn't like Sue because I was so close to her. Sue is beautiful. Leah is beautiful. Now Kera is beautiful. You can' t stand the fact that Kera is prettier…." Charlie stopped himself.

"Kera is prettier than who?" Renesmee? That's what you were going to say dad?" Bella would have cried if she could.

"The point is that you need cut it out. Let Jacob go."

"Charlie, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't agree with what you're saying. Jacob can leave and never come back, but he chooses to come back. Bella loves Jacob. She can't help feeling jealous."

"She can help being rude to a baby, Edward." Charlie crossed his arms. "I'm not happy about this Bella."

"I'm not either. I can't believe you said that to me," Bella sobbed dryly.

"It had to be said. Jacob wasn't going to say anything. Neither was anyone else. You're crossing a line, Bella."

Bella crossed her arms. "I'm fighting for what I want."

**Kera's POV**

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked daddy.

I reached for her. Daddy hesitated, but finally handed me to her.

Her skin surprised me. It was so cold compared to daddy's and mommy's.

"Wow," Rosalie said.

"I like you, Rosalie," I whispered and touched her cheek.

"I like you, too."

"Oh, Jacob, I just had a vision! I know what would look great on Kera. Oh, please! Can I try it!" Alice squealed.

Daddy made a funny face, but nodded.

"Yay!" Alice squealed and took me from Rosalie.

"I'm helping," Rosalie said.

Alice danced around with me. It was fun.

Daddy clapped.

Just then I heard a big crash. Someone knocked the door out of the wall. I saw mommy step in, but she was looking at someone else outside.

"You idiot, we're going to have to pay for that," mommy said.

"Mommy!" I yelled.

"Kera!" she said with relief.

When she looked at me she froze.

"Leah, let me explain," Jacob said. "And.. Wait. What are you doing here?" he asked the person outside.

…**..**

_**A/N:**_** Ome, who's with Leah? Why'd they break down the DOOR? Haha. Guess! Guess! (: Hehe, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Don't you just love how Charlie told off Bella ? Thank you to ****FantasyLover74****! Sorry, I didn't thank you way in the beginning! She helped me sooooooooo much by giving me such great ideas. She thought of the whole Charlie thing and a lot of other things! Thank you, Thank you! (: Don't forget to review! I love reviews. I smile every time I get a review and I can't stop smiling. I get all fuzzy inside (: Until next time….**

**-AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	7. Hatred

**Chapter 7- Hatred**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Just then I heard a big crash. Someone knocked the door out of the wall. I saw mommy step in, but she was looking at someone else outside._

"_You idiot, we're going to have to pay for that," mommy said._

"_Mommy!" I yelled._

"_Kera!" she said with relief._

_When she looked at me she froze._

"_Leah, let me explain," Jacob said. "And.. Wait. What are you doing here?" he asked the person outside._

_**Continued…**_

"What do you think I'm doing here? Leah ran into my house and said Kera was gone," he relpied and stepped in. Embry!

"Jacob, why is _she_ holding my baby?" mommy asked. She looked angry.

"Don't worry, Leah. They love her. They aren't going to do anything."

"Give me her," mommy said to Alice.

Alice handed me over without a word.

I put my hand on mommy's cheek. "Mommy, it's okay. Alice and Rosalie are nice. I like them."

"Leah, I know you don't trust us and I don't blame you, but we'd never hurt Kera. Ever," Alice said. "She's amazing."

"She is," Rosalie said.

Mommy didn't look convinced. "Jacob, how could you let them touch her?"

"Leah, I know this is going to sound crazy, but as much as I don't like them, I trust them. Do you really think they'd hurt a baby?" daddy relpies.

"Yes!" mommy yells.

"Jacob, I agree with Leah. We don't know what they could do to Kera!" Embry said and walked over.

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Leah, did he?" daddy asked as Embry looked at me.

"Yes, but I already told him he had to give us time to spend with Kera."

Embry nodded, but didn't look away from me.

I smiled. "Mommy, I'm okay. Alice wanted to dress me up? Please, mommy, can she? Please!"

"I'm sorry, Kera, but no. I don't trust them. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"But why? We're here already."

"Kera," mommy said. "No."

I pouted and tried to come up with a plan. I looked at Embry and smiled. "I want Embry," I said to mommy and reached out to him.

His eyes lit up and he extended his arms. "Can I, Leah?"

Mommy thought about it for a minute, then handed me to him.

He looked down at me and I knew he'd do anything for me. I didn't know why, but I was glad.

"Embry," I said and put my hands on his cheeks. I pulled him closer so I could whisper in his ear. "Can I go play with Alice and Rosalie? Please, please, Embry?"

I pulled away and watched Embry stare at me.

"Kera.." he sighed.

A tear slid down my cheek. What perfect timing. I frowned and waited.

"Aww, Leah, come on. Just an hour. We could be right there and watch her," Embry said.

I smiled.

Daddy hit Embry in the back of his head. "You give in to easily."

"Kera," mommy said and shook her head at me. "Don't turn Embry on us like that."

I frowned. "Embry, please?" I asked him.

Embry quickly handed me to Rosalie.

Mommy didn't like that. "Embry!"

"What?" he said. "I can't tell her no."

I hear everyone from the kitchen walk into the living room. I look at their shocked expressions.

"I told you it was the door," Jasper said.

"Why is the door gone?" Carlisle asked.

"The dog did it," Rosalie said and pointed to Embry.

Bella looked and mommy and glowered. Renesmee was looking at me and frowning.

Mommy forgot all about me in Rosalie's arms and was now glowering back at Bella. Edward rubbed Bella's arms.

"You could have just opened it," Jasper said and shook his head.

"But I made that entrance was cooler than just opening the door and closing it," Embry said and grinned.

Emmett shook his head and laughed. "It _was_ pretty awesome."

I hadn't noticed he was in the room.

"I think it's best if you all left. It's been a long day," Bella said.

"But Rosalie, I don't want to leave yet," I said to her.

Mommy remembered me and turned to Rosalie. "Kera, let's go home."

"No, I want to stay with Rosalie and Alice. Please, mommy? Just a little while."

"No, Kera."

"Leah," daddy said.

"No, Jacob."

"Your daughter doesn't really mind does she?" Bella said.

Mommy turned to her. "Don't start, Bella."

"What? I'm just stating a fact."

"Shut up, Bella," I said.

"She's also a pouty mouth. Isn't so perfect."

"No one's perfect. Not you. Definitely not _you_. Not Edward. Not me. Not Renesmee," I said and crossed my arms.

Bella growled.

"I'm so tired of all this fighting," Charlie yelled. "Bella, you need to cut it out. Leah, I'm glad you're being the bigger person and not saying anything, but your daughter is."

"I know, Charlie. I'm sorry," Leah said.

"Dad, how could you favor Leah? How could you love Kera more than Renesmee?"

"I don't love Kera more than Renesmee." He looks at me. "Sorry, kid."

I nod. I understand.

"I love Renesmee. What I don't love is how you're acting. Anyway, we've been over this."

Bella sighed.

"Another time, Kera," mommy said to me. "Please."

She looked tired. I nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, mommy."

"I'll keep it, Kera." She looks at daddy for a second then looks away. "Let's go home."

Rosalie handed me back to mommy.

…**.**

I pulled the covers over me and stared outside. I could hear mommy and daddy talking.

"Jacob, I'm worried about Kera."

I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. They were laying on a blanket on the ground watching the stars.

I smiled. They're actually spending time alone together.

"Because she's getting to comfy with the Cullens?" daddy said.

"No," mommy said and looked at him. "Because she's getting so smart."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Jacob, she used Embry's feeling for her to get her way. She already knows how Embry would do anything for her. She's talking back to Bella! This is going to get better. It's going to get worse."

"Leah, you worry too much."

"As long as Bella hates me and Kera, she's going to fight with us in any way she can. I'm worried about that becoming physical."

"You think Bella would go after Kera? That's crazy."

Mommy sits up. "You know, I don't understand your faith in her."

She's mad now.

"I can't help it. I just know Bella wouldn't do something like that."

Mommy lets out a long sigh.

"You're still not over her? You still honestly love her."

Daddy sits up. "Leah, do we really have to talk about this?"

"That's a yes," mommy whispered and lied back down.

"I don't want to talk about. We just start fighting." Daddy lied back down as took mommy's hand.

Mommy pulled away. "Don't you think we can just go back to that, Jacob."

"Leah, I'm trying to make things better. I still care about you."

"Jacob, I didn't want to do this, but you're going to have to chose."

"What?"

"Me or Bella. I want to know. Not now, but soon. Choose."

"Leah, how can you make me do that?"

"I don't want to, but I'm tired of all these mixed signals. You need to make up your mind. I'm tired of being hurt over and over again. I prefer just one big heart break. I'll get over it if you don't choose me. I can't if I don't know."

Daddy looked away.

"I'm doing this for Kera. For Bella. You're hurting both of us."

"There's no choosing. Bella has Edward. She'd never leave him for me."

Mommy sits up. She laughs, but it's forced. "Guess I know who you'd choose, then."

I felt tears run down my face.

Mommy and daddy couldn't be together because of how daddy felt about Bella. Ugh. Her name chills me. I'd have to do something. Embry will help. I just need to make sure daddy never goes back to the Cullen's. He needs to stay here and forget Bella. He needs to love my mommy the way she deserves to be loved.

…

_**A/N:**_** Sorry, I made you guys wait soooo long. I just didn't feel like writing. I didn't feel like writing today either, but I did. Now my shoulders hurt, but it was worth it! Hope you enjoyed it. Review, review! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter ! What will Kera do ?**


	8. The Plan !

**Chapter 8 – The Plan**

_**A/N:**_ **Sorry it took so long to update. :/ School started today. NOOO! Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Last chapter….**_

_Mommy sits up. She laughs, but it's forced. "Guess I know who you'd choose, then."_

_I felt tears run down my face._

_Mommy and daddy couldn't be together because of how daddy felt about Bella. Ugh. Her name chills me. I'd have to do something. Embry will help. I just need to make sure daddy never goes back to the Cullen's. He needs to stay here and forget Bella. He needs to love my mommy the way she deserves to be loved._

_**This chapter…**_

"Kera, Embry's here!" mommy called out.

I jumped out of bed and ran out and into Embry's awaiting arms.

"Embry, I have to tell you something!" I said. I got back on my feet and pulled him in the room with me.

I closed the door behind us.

"Embry, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Will you promise to help me no matter what it is? No matter how dangerous it might be?"

"Kera, I can't promise anything until I know. You're going up to fast, kid."

"Embry," I whined. "Please? This isn't for me. It's for my mommy and daddy. So they can be together."

I kneeled by his feet and begged. He couldn't resist my face.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

I smiled.

…

"Mommy! Can I go to see Rosalie and Alice?" I asked.

She looked over and shook her head. "Not today."

"Mommy, please. Embry can go with me. Please, please. Uncle Seth will be there." I gave her the face I use on Embry.

She looked like she was going to crack, but then she turned away and shook her head.

"Mommy," I cried. "Please, please."

Embry sat near my on the couch. "Come on, Leah."

"You aren't making things better." My mommy pointed and him.

"Embry, tell mommy it's safe," I looked up at him.

"Leah, really, I'll be there. Seth with be there. We can watch out for her. Honestly. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. You know that, Leah."

"You're so pathetic," mommy said and sighed.

"That wasn't a no, so does that mean I can go?" I smiled big.

She laughed. "Yes."

I jumped up. "Yay!"

"On one condition, Kera."

I sat back down. "Darn."

"You don't talk back to Bella, Edward or Renesmee."

I frowned, but nodded. "Promise."

"Really?"

"When I make a promise, I'll do everything to keep it. I'm not like daddy when it comes to that."

She flinched. I rubbed her arm.

"I promise you'll have daddy for your own."

Mommy winced and she looked suspicious, but I just smiled.

"Don't corrupt my baby," mommy said to Embry.

"I don't think that's possible," Embry said and laughed.

…**..**

"Kera!" Alice chimed and danced down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see your mom let you come."

"Well, after I told her Embry would be there, Seth and that she could come, she finally allowed it."

Alice smiled at mommy when she saw her. "Hello, Leah."

"Hello," mommy said.

"Thank you for trusting us enough," Rosalie said.

"I need the bathroom," I said to Alice.

"I'll show you," Rosalie said.

"I know where it is. Embry, come with me."

"Embry?" mommy asked.

They all watched me walk up the stairs with Embry. When we were out of sight I tried to find Carlisle's room.

"Why Carlisle's room?" Embry asked.

"Cause he might have something about the Volturi."

I pulled Embry along with me into a room that had a lot of books in it. I guessed it was Carlisle's room. I hoped it was.

I went through the drawers and found a journal. Yes, Carlisle's journal!

"Em," I called and waved him over.

"Kera, I don't want to get caught. They're going to wonder what's taking us so long."

"Don't worry, Embry."

I opened the journal and gave it to Embry. I didn't know how to read yet. It was sort of last on my list of important things to do.

…

"They live in Voltera, Kera."

"Can we call?"

"They don't sound like the kind of people that just have a telephone, Kera."

"Embry, this is 2010. Everyone either has a cell phone or telephone."

"Vampires, though?"

I turned the page. "Hah."

There was a number. Embry wrote it down.

"Let's go now," Embry picked me up and we walked back downstairs.

"What took so long?" mommy asked.

"I waited for Embry, too."

They didn't look suspicious. Who would be? I was a baby.

"Oh, Kera! Let's go dress up! I was working all night on this outfit," Alice said and jumped up.

"You'll love it. I know the perfect haircut for you."

"Oh, no cutting hair," mommy said.

I frowned.

"Aww, well, that's okay then," Alice said.

…**..**

I looked in the mirror and twirled. I looked so pretty.

**(See Kera's Outfit In Link On My Profile.)**

"Kera, you look beautiful," Rosalie said.

Embry and mommy nodded.

"Beyond beautiful," Embry said.

Mommy gave him a look.

I laughed. "I love it."

"Really! Oh, I'm so glad!" Alice squealed.

"I want to show daddy. Where's daddy?" I asked.

"He's with Seth. They're around here somewhere running around," mommy said.

"I want to show him. Embry can you go get him?"

"Sure," Embry said and got up.

"Or we could just take picture instead of going and tracking down daddy," mommy said and stopped Embry.

"Leah, I can go get him."

"I don't want you to be Kera's slave."

"I'm not."

Mommy raised her eyebrows.

"I just want her to be happy."

"Em, you don't have to go to make me happy." I walked over and patted his hand. "I'm happy."

"She's so cute," Alice whispered.

"Take pictures!" I yelled and twirled.

"Kera, you love attention, don't you?" a voice said.

I turned and Emmett was looking in from the door.

I nodded. "Yes. Don't I look pretty?"

"Yes, you do."

Rosalie smiled.

"Leah, I hope you don't mind, but I think we're going to keep Kera," Emmett said.

"I mind," mommy laughed. "A lot."

…

"Kera, you might be going to far with this."

"I'm trying to do the right thing. My mommy deserves happiness."

"This isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes, it will."

"That's what you want? For all the Cullens to get killed?"

"No one's going to die."

"So what do you think is going to happen?"

I shrugged.

"Kera, that's what I mean. You don't know what they'll do. They might kill _us._"

"No one's going to die, Em. No one. I promise. Trust me." I put my hand on his.

He sighed. "I do."

"Of course you do. That's what I do, Em. I have that effect on people. I won't die. You won't die. The Cullen's won't die."

Embry bits his lip.

"I love you, Embry. Thank you." I kiss his cheek. "I owe you."

…**.…**

_**A/N:**_** Aww, Embry & Kera.. I love them. Haha. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Oh, I have this idea.. I started writing another Kera story. She's older and with Embry! Yay, but then someone comes along…..**

**Here's a summary. I want you to let me know if you think I should try writing that story. (:**

_**Kera looks sixteen, but is really only eight. She's in love with Embry and he with her. Everything was perfect… Until someone shows up.. Masen claims they knew each other in another life. They were in love… She keeps dying.. He keeps finding her.. The only problem is that Masen is a vampire. Kera will have to choose. Embry, the one who imprinted on her, or, Masen, the one that she's beginning to fall deeply in love with.**_

**I already know what I want to happen (: Let me know if you think I should write it!**

**-AAFMCDDHCCWKP**


	9. Surprise

_**Last chapter…**_

_"Kera, you might be going too far with this."_

_"I'm trying to do the right thing. My mommy deserves happiness."_

_"This isn't going to solve anything."_

_"Yes, it will."_

_**This chapter…**_

"Kera, I'm begging you. Please, don't call. Please!"

"Embry, don't be such a baby," I whispered as I dialed.

"Be a baby!" Embry yelled.

"Shush, it's ringing." I waited.

It rang four times before someone picked it up. I could sense some hesitation.

"Carlisle?" a male voice asked. It was almost a hiss.

"No. My name is Kera."

"I think you have the wrong number, dear."

"No, you're Aro, right?"

"I am."

"Good. I have a problem. I know how you deal with this kind of stuff, so I thought you should be the one I tell."

"What is it?'

"The Cullens have a baby. She's a vampire."

I heard a screech. I pulled my ear away from the phone. This was the exact response I was hoping for.

"I thought you'd be mad." I smiled. Embry looked worried.

"Who are you Kera?"

"A little girl."

"I mean what are you?" he asked.

"That's not important, Aro. Meet in the field at seven tonight. I'm sure you know where. I heard about a big battle there."

"Yes, I do. I'm looking forward to meet you, Kera."

"As am I with you."

"May I ask how old you are?"

"You may."

"How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter." I hang up.

I thought I made a great exit. Embry was practically biting his nails.

"Embry, everything's alright." I patted his arm.

"How are we going to do this?"

"You, I and the wolves will go there together. It'll be fine, Em."

"Kera, you're going too far with this," he said and grabbed my face. "You're in way over your head."

I pulled away. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"No, you were born three days ago!"

"I'm special... You don't believe in me?"

"I do, but…"

I rolled my eyes and got down from the chair. Mommy was taking a nap. She'd be up soon. I'd have to come up with a plan to get out of the house.

I picked up the phone again and dialed. I waited.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked.

"Shh."

The rings stopped and then I heard breathing... and chewing.

"Hewo?" Paul asked mouth probably full.

"Paul, it's Kera. I need a favor." I smiled at Embry.

…**.**

We walked through the woods silently. It was five till seven. I wasn't nervous. I was confident in myself. The wolves were, too. Embry finally eased up.

We came into the clearing and scanned the field until we came across a group of people in black cloaks. They were getting closer very quickly. They finally stopped 15 feet away from us and put down cloaks.

They stood out, their pale white skin glimmering slightly. I looked at all their faces. I knew Aro from the second I looked at him. I didn't know any of the others.

Hisses were exchanged before Aro spoke. He looked down at me with curious eyes.

"Kera?" he asked.

"That's me."

"How old are you?"

The other vampires looked down at me with cold eyes.

"Let's just say I'm young, but that's really not the important subject here. I didn't call you to waste time. I want something done."

"You want the Cullens out of your life? Why?"

"Why not? They've ruined everything." Though I do owe them for being together and causing my dad so much pain he decided to leave with my mom. "I want my parents to be happy together. They can't be because of Bella."

…_**.**_

_**In The Cullen House…**_

Alice froze. Everyone noticed right away. They all stopped at looked at her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "What is it?"

Edward's body tensed in response to her thoughts.

"The Volturi…They've disappeared completely. I was watching them and now they're gone."

"How could they be gone?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle stood up. "What does this mean?"

"I'm blind. It's almost as if… They're like the wolves."

Carlisle was the first to inhale sharply.

"You don't think.. No.. How?" Rosalie asked. "The wolves wouldn't go to them."

"Not possible," Jasper said and shook his head.

_**In the field….**_

"So you want them dead?" a blonde vampire girl hissed. She had a twin, who also hissed at us.

"No, I want them gone."

"Not possible. They shall die tonight," a tall, bulky vampire whispered.

"Indeed," Aro said. "They'll be out of your life."

"I don't want them dead, I want them gone. You're going to give me time to talk to them. They'll flee and-"

Aro cut me off. "I don't think so, child."

"You didn't let me finish, Aro. They'll flee and you can take me instead. Leave everyone and take me."

The wolves growled behind me.

"Kera!" Embry yelled.

"No!" Paul growled.

"That's not going to happen. We won't allow it."

"You're not sacrificing yourself, Kera," Jared commanded.

"Why would we want you?" Aro asked and crossed his arms.

"Because I am special. I came from two wolves, which makes my genes stronger. I wasn't born in nine months like a normal baby. I was born in just a month or two. I am only three days old. Why would you give up the chance to end me? I'm powerful. I'm a threat."

The vampires look stunned.

"She's lying," Paul said.

"I'm not."

"Impossible," Aro said and shook his head. "You're making that up."

"Please, you know you believe me in some small way. Do I look like someone who should be walking and having a conversation? I'm small because I'm young still. I will get taller. I will get stronger. I'm giving you the chance to end this."

Embry grabbed my face and put his hand over my mouth. "She watches too much T.V. She doesn't know what she's saying. She is lying. She just likes the attention she's getting."

"Aro," one of the blondes said. "You don't really believe her do you? Let's end this nonsense now and go find the Cullens."

I pushed Embry away and ran up close to Aro. "Think about it," I said up to him. "You don't have a big enough army to end them now. Go home. I'll talk to them. Come back and take me."

_**In the Cullen house….**_

"They wouldn't," Edward said. "But.."

"No, Edward. No," Alice said.

"It's possible."

"What?" Bella asked.

"You can't be thinking that. It's not logical!"

"Alice, she hates us."

_**In the field…..**_

I moved back. I wasn't taking any chances with these vampires. Things weren't going the way I planned. Why hadn't she already done it? What was the hold up?

I felt a sudden tingle and smiled while behind me the wolves yelled out in sheer pain and fell to the ground in one big smash. I turned to look at them. They were still yelling and clutching their sides. I looked back over to Aro.

He stood there staring at me with such fascination.. such fear. This is what I was waiting for. I could have only stalled so long before something was done. As of right now, they're going to take me a lot more serious. After all.. how could a three day old girl be able to withstand that kind of power?

_**In the Cullen house…**_

"She? Who's she?" Bella asked.

"Kera," Alice whispered.

…

_**OMG, I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I only got like two reviews, so I just wasn't in the mood to write more. (: My friend Maria. Hey Maria! :D, said to update soon, so I started... And now this chapter is donnnnnnne! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews! (: Don't forget to review this chapter, too. Chow!**_


	10. Kera's Mistake

_**Last chapter...**_

_He stood there staring at me with such fascination.. such fear. This is what I was waiting for. I could have only stalled so long before something was done. As of right now, they're going to take me a lot more serious. After all.. how could a three day old girl be able to withstand that kind of power?_

_**This chapter...**_

"No," Aro whispered. "Impossible."

The blonde stepped back.

"Jane, what happened?" one vampire asked.

Jane starred at me with wide, red eyes. She stayed silent.

"See? Now, do we have a deal? Go, come back and take me." I smiled sweetly.

Aro shook his head and crossed his arms. He was still in shock, but I could tell he didn't want me to see his fear. "How do I know you're going to follow through?"

I held my hand out. "See for yourself, Aro."

He hesitated, but bent down and took my hand. He closed his eyes and I could almost feel him going through my head. He inhaled sharply and I knew he saw Renesmee. I didn't worry though, because I didn't have a closer look at her because I never liked to look at her for too long.

He stood up and stepped back. "You're mind is very different, little one."

"Thank you."

He looked down at me. "We'll be back in 3 days."

"Aro," Jane snapped.

"Jane, you have not seen what I've seen. Trust me, my dear." He turned away from me. "Kera, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Aro."

And with that, they all disapearred.

I turned to the wolves. They were still on the ground. They looked pissed.

I shrugged. "I'm doing this. You can't stop me now."

Embry jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. "Kera, I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'm not going to let him touch you."

"Kera, you made a stupid decision," Paul growled.

"No, I'm doing this for my mom and dad."

"You think this is going to make them happy? It's not! They'll probably blame each other for letting this happen to you. They won't just forget about this and stay together. This will tear them apart." Paul turned away from me.

I frowned.

Embry was still holding onto me.

Jared shook his head and looked away. "Kera, Paul is right."

"No, I'm right! Shut up! You don't know what's going to happen!"

"Kera, you're trying to fix something that can't be fixed. You got us all into a big mess."

"But.."

"And now we have to figure out some way to fix this. This is big. This means going to the Cullens for help."

"Jared..I.."

"You what? Just wanted to have your parents love each other? You can't force two people to be together. You're three days old, Kera. You can't act like you're the smartest person in the world because you're not."

"Jared, I'm sorry.. I made a mistake. I just wanted to help!"

"And now you expect us to just magically fix this?"

I didn't say anything. He was right. I made a mistake. I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid.

"Jared, enough," Quil said and pushed past him.

He wiped a tear from my face. "We'll fix this. I promise." He pulled Embry off.

Embry stood up and looked away. "Yeah, we'll do everything we can."

Paul patted Embry's back. "Wipe your tears son and let's get out of here."

"I'm not crying!" Embry said and turned around to grab Paul, who was already running away. Embry's eyes were red.

I took his hand. "I'm sorry, Embry."

"No, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I have to take responsibility for what I did."

"What did you do?" daddy's voice asked. Oh, no.

I turned to him. "Hi, daddy."

He winced. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said sweetly.

"Kera," Jared snapped. "Tell him."

"No, he'll kill me."

"Tell me what?" daddy asked and kneeled in front of me. "Kera."

"Daddy, I called the Aro from the Volturi and told him about Renesmee being a vampire baby. They came and I told them to come back in 3 days. Just long enough for the Cullens to disappear."

Daddy froze. "What?"

"And.. I kinda told them.. Well, that they could take me when they came back as long as they left my family alone."

I thought he was going to pass out. His face turned purple.

I closed my eyes, ready for my punishment.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes and looked around. Daddy was gone. And so was Jared, Quil and all the other wolves. I frowned.

Embry appeared and extended his hand. "Let's go."

**...**

Edward gripped the couch and broke off the other arm.

Esme didn't complain about it. She was in shock.

"Jacob, you can't be serious. Please, tell me this is some sick joke," Rosalie said. "Kera would never."

"But I did. And I'm ready to take responsibility."

"And she has a plan," Embry said.

"No, not another plan. No way," Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head. "What's your plan?"

I smiled. "Well, first we all need to agree to work together."

I offered Bella my hand.

She just starred at it. "You think I'm going to just accept your hand and forget that you put my baby in danger, dog?"

"I don't expect you to accept my apology. You can hate me. We just need to work together or we all might die."

Bella glared at me.

"Bella, swallow your pide for a few days," Rosalie said and gestured toward my hand.

Bella looked away, but took my hand. I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." I shook her hand and then turned to everyone. "Okay, here's my plan."

**A/N: ****Haaiii, everyone! Sorry, sorry, sorry it took me FOREVER to update. My computer broke and I started writing this chapter on there. School has kept me busy. Anyways, hoped you enjoy this chapter. Review! And ask me any questions if you didn't understand something. (: Byeeee until next time. And I promise it won't take me like three months! (: Okay, for reals now. BYE! REVIEW and I will love you forever and a day.**


	11. Sorry Readers!

Hello readers, I´m soooo sorry I haven´t updated. I moved to Mexico! (: And I have no internet yet, so I can´t post it. I have very Little time at the internet café. I promise to update as son as I can. Sorry. Thanks for your patience.


	12. Dear Readers :

Hello Readers,

So some of you have been saying that Kera is way too advanced for her age and that she's kind of like a brat. I totally agree with you. I don't know what happened when I wrote this. I obviously wasn't thinking straight and if it's okay with all of you, I'd like to retry. I can delete some chapters and rewrite it. Kera may be too advanced, but this is _my_ story and I love your input and I want you guys to like my story, but I made it this way. However, I am willing to fix it if that's okay with everyone. Thank you & please reply to this. (:


End file.
